


Just Cause I Speak English

by Igenie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igenie/pseuds/Igenie
Summary: The guys at Achievement Hunter learned something about Y/N that they never expected.





	

“So since this is going to take forever. Y/N what did you do before Achievement Hunter?” Geoff asked since we were playing a game like 7 Days to Died were it takes almost an hour to meet up with everyone the video kinda turned into a podcast.  
“I moved around a lot.” You replied.  
“What does that mean?” Gavin asked.  
“Well before Achievement Hunter I traveled with my parents for their travel vlogs.”  
“Really?”   
“Ya. Actually, this is the longest time I have been in the states.”  
“Can you speak other languages?” Jack asked.  
“Ya. 'N vaardigheid wat nodig is vir die reis.” (Ya. A skill needed for traveling.) You spoke as you killed another zombie in the game.  
“That is awesome!” Gavin said.  
“What other languages do you know?” Ryan asked.  
“Hmm, lets see. English obviously was what I learned first, but after that it was Italian, Greek, French, and Afrikaans are some that I speak. The list kinda goes on.”  
“So do your parents still travel?” Geoff asked, before screaming that a horde was getting close to the base.  
“Ya. They are currently in the Ukraine. They should be heading back to the states sometime next month.”  
“What is your favorite languages to speak in besides English?” Gavin asked.  
“What makes you think English is even in my 10 ten of my favorite languages?” You asked glancing over to Gavin.  
“Well, you speak it all the time.” He replied looking back at you.  
“Only cause we wouldn’t understand her any other way.” Jack speak, you quickly agreed with him.  
“What Jack said. The only reason I talk in English in because I have to.” Gavin let out a scream as it popped up on everyone screens that he was killed caused Ryan to asked how as you and the others laughed.  
“So if you have to pick a language to speak in for a day what would it be?” Jeremy asked you gave a hum as you thought about the question.  
“Maybe Portuguese or Italian.”  
“Say something in Italian,” Geoff demanded.  
“Qualcosa in Italiano.” (Something in Italian.) You smirked lightly as you organized your backpack in the base.  
“I have a feeling that she going to call me terrible names and I won’t know about it,” Gavin said.   
“Half the shit we talk about you don’t know so it's nothing new,” Ryan said.  
“I would never do that to you, Gav.” You paused as he gave you a thank you. “The whole point I say terrible things to you is for content. What’s the point if only a few people understand my joke.” This causes the others to laugh as Gavin pouted.

“Y/N,” Gavin asked after a few minutes.  
“What’s up?” You asked as you were helping Jack in the mine under the base.  
“Since you traveled around what is the weird thing that ate?” Gavin asked before Michael yelled at him to run from whatever was about to attack him.  
“The weirdest thing I ate? Let’s see.” You thought on the question as you mined. “I have eaten cat and dog before.”  
“You want!?” Gavin yelled causing you to wince.  
“Really?” Ryan asked.  
“Ya really."  
“What does it taste like?” Geoff asked as Gavin started a rant about it being wrong to get dogs or cats and Michael telling him to shut up.   
“Dog kinda taste like deer when cooked right. And cat tastes like a mix of frog and chicken.”  
“But would you eat it again?” Ryan asked.  
“Meh.” You shrugged your shoulders. “It was kinda one of those things if you make me choose between a hamburger and a cat burger I’m going to choose the hamburger.”  
“So you only eat cat or dog again if you had no other chooses?” Ryan asked.  
“Pretty much. Plus I couldn’t go Vietnam and only eat Western style food what’s the point?”  
“You are sick!” Gavin said.  
“Because she tried something different?” Jack asked towards Gavin.  
“It’s not right!” Gavin yelled back, this starting an argument whether or not it was right to eat pets.


End file.
